One-man Band
( ×40) |spawnCode = "onemanband" |description = Even crazy musicians amass a following.}} The One-man Band is a Magic Item that can be used to temporarily befriend up to 9 Pigs or Bunnymen in close vicinity, something that otherwise can only be done by feeding them. It requires 2 Gold Nuggets, 4 Nightmare Fuel, and 2 Pig Skins to craft and a Prestihatitator to prototype. The One-man Band is worn on the body and will drain the character's Sanity at a rate of 2 points per minute. Each Pig or Bunnyman befriended with the One-man Band will drain additional 25 Sanity points per minute. With the max of 9 followers, this means losing Sanity at 227 points per minute. The device lasts for 3 minutes (4.5 game hours), degrading when equipped. Once a character stops playing the band, the followers will only stay loyal for a few seconds. Pigs and Bunnymen don't immediately stop following and doing the player's bidding, which means that the player should use it at short bursts instead of keeping it equipped constantly, to avoid big sanity drops. The One-man Band does not draw Pigs out of their Pig Houses or Bunnymen out of their Rabbit Hutches. In the Hamlet DLC, Using the One-man Band will make Pig Traders And Guard Pigs allies. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, a One-man Band can be used to spawn Music Box Hutch, by placing it inside Hutch together with a Glow Berry or a Light Bulb. Trivia * The One-man Band was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * The One-man Band in real life is the name given to street performers, who play multiple instruments at the same time by moving their legs and arms. The sanity loss might be due to the cliche of people disliking these musicians, or the immensely tiring physical movement required to keep the whole band working. Gallery One-man band.png|Dropped One-man Band. OneManBandSmash.png|Wolfgang using the One-man Band to make Pigs aid him in battle. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|One-man Band as seen in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. One-man Band Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Willow.png|Willow wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wes.png|Wes wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Webber.png|Webber wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Walani.png|Walani wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Warly.png|Warly wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Winona.png|Winona wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a One-man Band. One-man Band Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a One-man Band. vi:One-man Band ru:Человек-оркестр Category:Equipable Items Category:Magic Category:Magic Tab Category:Sanity Loss Category:Non-Flammable